Mew Mew
by BookLoverGirl18
Summary: A middle school girl has enough problems to deal with without having to worry about transforming into an endangered animal during english class. But that comes with being a Mew


_It's so sad that are evil people that make these amazing animals suffer_ , a girl thought solemnly, walking into the Endangered Species Exhibit, glancing around at the displays, pausing by a display of the Black-Footed Ferret, snapping out of her trance upon hearing a young guy talking to a young girl with red hair, glancing at her watch, and rushing out of the building when she realized she was late, "COACH IS GOING TO KILL ME! I'M SO LATE!"

(**********************************************************************)

"Elloiet, you have to see this," a man exclaimed, sitting down on a chair, looking at a computer screen, and looking at some data that was on the screen, "We've found two of them."

"Is everything ready?" a blonde haired man questioned, holding some equipment in his hands, and pressing a button when the other guy gave him a nod, "Let's hope this works."

(**********************************************************************)

At a school's outside basketball court

"Look at that shorty go," a guy muttered, watching the girls' basketball team practice through the fence, staring at the team's shortest girl as she kept swiping the basketball from the "opposing side", and glancing up at his friend who was watching the girls' as well, "She's their best guard. It's like she's a small animal with all the dodging footwork she is using."

"The way that she's swiping the ball from the other team reminds me of my ferret when he's doing his "Happy Dance"," the 2nd guy observed, turning his head towards the 1st guy, and scrunching his eyebrows together in wonder, "Who is she anyways?"

"You don't know who she is? That's Lexi Roth," the 1st guy informed, staring at his friend in disbelief only to clarify who she was when his friend shook his head, and widening their eyes when Lexi suddenly fell unconscious, "She's the shortest person at our school…"

"LEXI! ARE YOU OK?!" Lexi's teammates exclaimed, rushing over to her when she suddenly collapsed, and moving out of the 2nd guy's way when he ran over to her before picking her up and bringing her to the nurse's office.

(**********************************************************************)

At the park

 _An earthquake?_ , the girl with the red hair thought, laying on the grass outside in a park, waiting for the boy to come back with their drinks, feeling the earth shaking, and falling asleep, _Why do I feel s…_

(**********************************************************************)

Back at the school

 _Where am I and what the heck happened,_ Lexi thought, slowly opening her eyes, sitting up, blinking, scanning her surroundings, realizing she was in the nurses office, glancing to her right only to widen her eyes upon seeing Jaxson, the second boy, sleeping in the chair next to the bed she was laying in, and jumping back in surprise with a red hue appearing on her face, _What the heck is he doing here? Don't tell me that he's the one who brought me here?_

"The Short Sleeping Beauty has finally awoke," Jaxson smirked, stretching his arms, opening his eyes, and looking at Lexi, "It's not nice making your teammates worry, Shrimp."

"Don't call me those names," Lexi frowned, getting up from the nurse bed, and walking out of the door, _I'd better find my teammates._

(**********************************************************************)

Back to the park

 _What happened?,_ the red haired girl thought, waking up, blinking, glancing around to see she was still at the park, feeling someone's jacket laying on her, bolting up upon seeing the boy sitting peacefully beside her, and blushing from embarrassment, _Don't tell me…I'VE SLEPT THROUGH THE WHOLE DATE?!_

"You're awake," the boy smiled down at the girl, holding out a can of soda towards the girl, and taking a sip of his own, "Your soda got warm while you slept, so I got you another one."

"I'm so sorry that I slept through everything," the girl apologized, taking the can from the boy, and taking a drink from it, "And thanks for the drink."

"It's fine, it was relaxing waiting for you to wake up," the boy smiled, standing up, and holding out his hand for the girl, "We'd better go home."

"Yeah." the girl nodded, grabbing the boy's hand, standing up, and walking to the train station with the boy right beside her.

TO BE CONTINUED…


End file.
